


Sólos Tú y yo... Bajo las hojas de otoño.

by LebasiArts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LebasiArts/pseuds/LebasiArts
Summary: Adrien descubre la verdadera identidad de su Lady y ahora no sabe cómo remediar el haberla rechazado cuando en su forma civil, ella ya se le había declarado.Intentando e intentando se frustra por no conseguir la atención de su amada y comete un error que no podrá remediar y que llevará mucho dolor a su vida y a la de la chica.¿Logrará Adrien conquistar el corazón de la chica que rechazó y remediar el error que cometió?¿Cómo hará el joven para lograr captar la atención de la chica nuevamente?Sin embargo, Hawk Moth no se quedará quieto ya que él hará algo que destrozará a alguien en particular, para poder así hacerse a los Miraculous.¿Qué estará tramando para lograr su objetivo?Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.Debo aclarar que tiene contenido adulto, Sin embargo si no les agrada leerlos, pueden saltarse aquellos capítulos que aparezcan con el +18.Todos los derechos reservados.Código de registro: 1712014995898.(LadyNoir, Marichat, Ladrien, Adrienette).
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 2





	1. Saludo a los lectores.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores.

Debido a las nuevas normativas de WattPad, tuve que pasar esta historia a esta nueva cuenta para evitar censurarla y que me cancelen mi Wp. Y cómo sé que muchos aman esta historia y deséan seguir leyéndola, aquí las dejaré.

Para los nuevos lectores en AO3 de esta bella historia, espero que realmente les guste. Tiene escenas un poco fuertes en algunas partes, tanto de sexo como de violencia. En realidad espero que la disfruten mucho.

¿Quieren spoiler?  
Ok, eso no pasará...

Lamento la carencia de imágenes. Aquí no se pueden usar como en Watt, pero pueden buscarme por Instagram y allí verán algunas imágenes que he hecho no sólo para esta historia, sino para muchas otras que posiblemente iré pasando a esta nueva cuenta.

Esta historia estará llena de drama, angustia, comedia y mucho más.  
Ya quienes leen "El Gato Que Nos Unió" o cualquiera de mis otras historias, saben que siempre tengo sorpresas por allí para mis lectores.

Anímenme mucho con este Fic y denle con todo a esos corazones y comentarios.

Amor y paz,  
Los quiero, no me maten.

Un abrazo.  
😽

Por cierto 1, debo aclarar que para leer esta historia deberán poner mucha atención en cada capítulo, ya que no será contada en una forma tradicional.  
Aquí notarán saltos de tiempo en algunos capítulos. Ustedes sabrán muchas cosas a partir del siguiente capítulo e irán descubriendo poco a poco como nuestros personajes van complicando las cosas con sus terribles decisiones.

Por ello no haré énfasis en Flash Back ni mucho menos. Deben poner atención a cada momento narrado.

Sé que lo disfrutarán y se romperán la cabeza tanto como yo.  
Ya está toda terminada, solo ténganme paciencia mientras la voy subiendo a esta plataforma. Son 55 capítulos, por favor, y realmente espero que los disfruten... así que creo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para subirla toda en las siguientes horas.

Por cierto 2: Esta historia comenzará a publicarse en 5. 4. 3...  
ok, ya les pondré el primer cap.

Los amo.  
¡Bye!  
😻

¡No olviden entusiasmarse y entusiasmarme por ahí derecho!

Un Abrazo: El Gato Azul.

¡¡¡Bye!!!


	2. Sentimientos Encontrados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis queridos lectores. Otra vez yo.  
> Aquí les traigo este lindo Fanfic de MLB que espero les guste.
> 
> Gracias por leer esta historia y disfrútenla muchioooooo.
> 
> Un abrazo.
> 
> Atte:  
> El Gato Azul.

Todo parecía ir tan bien, hasta que sus sentimientos se desbordaron en torrentes de cascadas, dejándose llevar por la corriente de emociones que sentían en aquel instante ante el que se encontraban. Aquel momento que había sido nuevo para ellos, para ambos, aquel momento en el que juntos compartieron aquella maravillosa y temerosa primera vez en el que unieron sus cuerpos y sus almas. Aquel momento del que tanto les habían advertido sutilmente en la escuela, e incluso del que, en algún momento, a ella, sus propios padres también habían hecho algunos comentarios, momento en el que, ignorando en medio de tanto sentimiento y pasión, simplemente se dejaron llevar por todas esas emociones que habían estado reprimiendo durante tanto tiempo, aglomerados en un torrente de sensaciones que se soltaron en una gran explosión de encanto inimaginable e inigualable para ambos.

Se había quedado profundamente dormida en sus brazos después de desahogar su llanto y caer rendida en su regazo. Estaban asustados. Ambos lo estaban ante aquella noticia que debía ser maravillosa, pero al mismo tiempo era aterradora. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo iban a reaccionar sus padres. La noticia aún estaba demasiado fresca para ellos. Acababan de enterarse aquel día.

Ella llevaba días indispuesta. Las sospechas comenzaron a surgir al poco tiempo y él se vio en la obligación de persuadirla a hacerse una prueba. Su madre atribuía su malestar a una simple indigestión, náuseas, vómito, pues coincidió con que ella también había caído enferma después de consumir algunos alimentos que casualmente ese día quiso compartir con Marinette, aunque la chica apenas los había probado. Ahora lo sabían, estaban seguros de ello, estaban realmente nerviosos al saber que debían encarar la situación ante sus padres. Sin embargo, ella estaba demasiado sensible y nerviosa.

Apenas tenía cinco semanas. Acarició sus mejillas con dulzura mientras la observaba dormir tranquilamente entre sus brazos. Él debía ser fuerte para ella. Él debía darle la confianza que ella necesitaba para continuar sonriendo, aunque su corazón se sentía afligido ante la perspectiva y la incertidumbre que les aguardaba, tan afligido como el de ella.

Tantas dudas cruzaban por su mente que era abrumador y también estaba demasiado asustado, pero no podía demostrarlo. No podía hacerlo por el bien de ella. Ninguno de los dos quería contemplar la idea de abortar. Eso no lo harían. Estaba por sentado que lo descartarían. 

Ante los hechos que se le presentaban y aquellos síntomas que ambos sentían, Adrien decidió conseguir varias pruebas de embarazo en una farmacia. Consiguió un total de 10, a lo que el farmacéutico lo miró con extrañeza y no pudo evitar preguntarle para qué quería tantas.

─ Es para un proyecto de la escuela─ respondió él bastante incómodo y nervioso─. A mi compañero y a mi nos tocó el tema de... Hammm... métodos de anti concepción. Es una exposición y... decidimos comenzar por tocar el tema de embarazos... no deseados.

─ Entiendo, en ese caso, si necesitas alguna información, puedes venir con tu amigo para que les ayude con ese tema. Seguramente tendrán la mejor nota─ respondió él señor con amabilidad.

─ No se preocupe, en realidad ya lo terminamos─ dijo Adrien con una gran sonrisa recibiendo la bolsa─. Solo nos faltaban de estos y... creo que también de esos─ dijo el joven señalando una caja de condones, a lo que el farmacéutico los anexó y recibió el pago.

En cuanto llegó a la casa de Marinette, él le entregó todas las pruebas. Marinette lo miró sorprendida, pero tal y como él dijo, las hizo todas para estar seguros. Aguardaron unos minutos, ambos se habían tomado de las manos con fuerza. Entonces una los dos fueron viendo cada uno de los resultados, y para su suerte, todas habían arrojado el mismo resultado. Ella le dijo en un murmullo casi imperceptible "No me pidas que aborte", pero él jamás lo contempló. Solo tomó con delicadeza el rostro de la chica y le besó con dulzura diciéndole que jamás lo haría, para rodearla luego entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que aquella sería la primera opción que su padre sí contemplaría. Aquello no era bueno para él como futuro heredero de los Agreste, ni mucho menos para su carrera como modelo. Sin lugar a dudas aquello que les pasaba, por mero capricho y descuido de ambos, pero sobretodo por su propio egoísmo, les dejaría grandes consecuencias y sacrificios. Lo sabía. Pero por ella estaba decidido a afrontarlo todo.

Tikki los miraba desde el escritorio de Marinette aún enojada. Les había advertido que debían de tener cuidado, aunque ya era tarde, pero con quien estaba más enojada era con el rubio de ojos verdes. Incluso Plagg parecía disgustado. Las cosas iban a ser más complicadas ahora para la heroína de parís en esas condiciones, aunque el traje la protegería hasta cierto grado. Después de los tres meses ella debía tener mucho más cuidado pues el traje no podría protegerla lo suficiente en circunstancias más extremas. Todo aquello se los había dicho Tikki hacía menos de una hora, haciendo llorar a mares a Marinette quien poco después se imaginaba a sus padres retándola aún más fuerte que la misma Tikki, y Adrien se sentía desolado mientras intentaba reconfortarla, pero... ¿quién lo reconfortaría a él y le daría las fuerzas que necesitaba en ese momento y en los que se le vendrían encima?

Un fuerte suspiro de su chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y besó su frente intentando contener las ganas que también tenía de llorar ante la fragilidad de su chica y ante todo lo que se le vendría. Quería aprovechar aquellos momentos para estar así, juntos de esa forma, antes de que los padres de la azabache llegaran y se enteraran de la verdad, antes de que su propio padre lo supiera, antes de enfrentar la realidad. Podría ser sólo minutos, sólo un par de horas más... sólo quería aprovechar y estar así con ella.

Cerró sus ojos intentando no pensar más en esos problemas, intentando guardar aquel momento y transformar aquella noticia en una más feliz. Intentó pensar en aquella criatura que llegaría en unos cuantos meses, fuera un niño o una niña. Intentó pensar en a quién se parecería cuando naciera, de quién sacaría sus ojos, sus cabellos, el perfil de su nariz... deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera como ella. Exhaló un profundo suspiro mientras asomaba una sonrisa traviesa por su rostro mientras imaginaba a una pequeña Marinette entre sus brazos. Y si era un niño... Y si era una niña... la emoción comenzó a aglomerarse y a hacer latir fuerte su corazón dejando de lado todos los temores que tenía. Se sintió afortunado y deseoso de que aquello ocurriera con la chica que tanto amaba y sin notarlo, el sueño también lo fue venciendo.


	3. Haciendo frente a la noticia.

No supo durante cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormido, solo se dio cuenta que el sol de la tarde comenzaba a entrar por la ventana de la habitación de Marinette y el silencio aún reinaba en la casa de aquella chica que continuaba durmiendo plácidamente junto a él. Se levantó en silencio y se acercó hasta la ventana en donde dos pequeños kwamis se entretenían viendo un hermoso atardecer y las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a caer.

– Qué bueno que despertó el bello durmiente– Dijo Plagg sin siquiera mirarlo. Al parecer continuaban disgustados–. ¿Ya has pensado en algo para salir de esta? – inquirió mirándolo de reojo.

– Lo único que nos queda es afrontar las cosas como están– dijo el rubio con resignación, un poco incómodo–, pero creo que lo mejor será esperar a que Mari pase los primeros meses. No quiero ni pensar si mi padre se entera y nos fastidia con el tema del aborto... y no sé cómo lo tomarán los padres de Mari.

– ¿Tú crees que ellos nos podrían presionar para tomar esa decisión? – escuchó un hilo de voz a sus espaldas.

– Pensé que dormías– dijo Adrien recibiendo con los brazos abiertos a aquella despeinada y adormilada chica que se acercó y se dejó envolver por ellos en un reconfortante abrazo. Parecía estar un poco más tranquila.

– Desperté cuando te levantaste– confesó ella mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos azul cielo que a él tanto le encantaban–. ¿Tú crees que sea apropiado esperar a que pasen los primeros tres meses?

– Sé que en cuanto mi padre lo sepa hará lo imposible por quitar esa responsabilidad de mi vida... mejor dicho, no tengo ni idea de cómo será la reacción de mi padre, pero buena no creo que sea, y no quiero que ni a ti, ni al bebé les pase nada malo. No sé qué haría sin ti mi princesa– respondió Adrien abrazándola de nuevo y suspirando profundamente mientras ella correspondía aquel abrazo. Se quedaron así solo por un momento que desearon que fuera eterno, sintiendo como sus almas se unían en un solo abrazo, sintiendo el calor y el amor que emanaban en un simple tacto, aspirando profundamente el aroma el uno del otro, grabándolo en sus recuerdos para no olvidarlo nunca y sintiendo tanto amor hacia el otro como siempre se lo habían tenido–. Pero sé que, si esperamos a que esa posibilidad sea imposible de tomar, ellos no tendrán alternativa a permitirle que nazca y seguramente papá se verá obligado a hacerme responder por ti y el bebé... o al menos eso es lo que quiero pensar... yo estaré gustoso de hacerlo– dijo él separándose del abrazo–. Debo irme. Llámame si necesitas algo princesa.

Y tras decir esto, le pidió a Plagg que lo transformara, le dio a su chica un tierno beso en los labios y partió saltando por la ventana. En cuanto se perdió por sobre los tejados y de la vista de la joven, ella acercó una silla junto a la ventana para hacerle compañía a su pequeña Kwami escarlata.

– ¿Aún estás enojada conmigo, Tikki? – inquirió la azabache abrazándose a sí misma mientras con la cabeza baja intentaba mirar de reojo a su pequeña amiga escarlata.

Tikki levantó su mirada solo un poco y soltó un profundo suspiro, para luego lanzarse y regalarle un abrazo a su portadora.

– Por supuesto que no, Marinette– respondió ella dándole un tierno abrazo con sus pequeñas manitas y regalándole cientos de besos en la mejilla que llenaron de alegría a su amiga que nuevamente sonreía–. Es solo que debes comprenderme, esto no debió de haber pasado ahora, y menos en estos momentos donde Hawk Moth está en mayor actividad. Esto va a ser ahora mucho más peligroso y difícil para ti que antes. Sólo esperemos que Hawk Moth se calme mientras tú... 

– Lo sé Tikki, y créeme que tampoco estaba en nuestros planes– dijo Marinette acomodándose en su silla y recostándose en el espaldar para sentirse un poco más cómoda.

– Eso debieron pensarlo en ese momento que decidieron hacer lo que terminaron haciendo– dijo Tikki con un tono solo un poco reprobatorio, pero no quiso seguir sermoneando más a su querida amiga que ya bastante había estado aguantando su temperamento y sus sermones y aún le faltaban aquellos que muy seguramente sus progenitores le darían.

Guardaron silencio por unos pocos minutos que parecieron horas mientras ambas miraban caer el día desde la ventana y la luz tardía del sol teñía de oro las calles parisinas.

– Tikki... ¿El traje... funcionará igual con el bebé? – preguntó un poco ansiosa la joven mirando a los ojos a su Kwami que se sentó sobre sus manos las cuales estaban posadas frente a su aún no desarrollado vientre.

– El traje funcionará igual Marinette– titubeo sincera la pequeña escarlata–. La magia del miraculous ahora será repartida para brindarte protección no sólo a ti, sino también al bebé, pero a medida que vaya pasando el tiempo y el bebé vaya creciendo tendrás que tener más cuidado de los golpes y de los movimientos que hagas. Ya nada volverá a ser igual ¿comprendes? Algunas veces esto pasó en el pasado también, aunque no era frecuente y las cosas por lo general no terminaban bien. Solo esperemos que tu caso sea de los buenos– dijo su Kwami en un intento por auto convencerse incluso a sí misma de que todo iba a salir bien.

Marinette guardó silencio tratando de asimilar aquello que su pequeña amiga le acababa de decir, mientras su Kwami le daba un besito al vientre de la chica, no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel gesto inocente y tierno que le había dado a la pequeña criatura que apenas tenía cinco semanas residiendo en su interior.

– ¿Quieres saber qué será? – inquirió su Kwami mirándola con picardía, mientras su manita reposaba con cariño sobre el vientre de la joven madre.

– ¿Puedes saberlo? – preguntó sorprendida la chica y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

– Claro que sí. Es más, Plagg y yo sabíamos un poco antes que ustedes lo que ya estaba sucediendo aquí adentro– confesó su Kwami señalando el vientre de la chica aún con picardía.

– Aguarda... ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Es por eso que estabas tan rara últimamente? – preguntó un poco atónita la joven y su sonrisa se borró–. ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Eso pudo haberle ahorrado mucho a Adrien que se molestó en hacer tantas cosas para conseguir tú ya sabes qué cosas en la farmacia y exponiendo su imagen. ¿Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si alguien se entera y expone la noticia ante todo parís? ¡No quiero ni pensarlo! A veces puede ser tan obstinado...

– ¿En serio crees que Adrien se molestó por eso? ¡Si estaba gustoso por atenderte! Además, tú ya sabes la respuesta: Porque hay cosas que no podemos decir, aunque queramos y ya lo sabes Marinette. Es como cuando tú y Chat Noir aún no sabían sus identidades. Esas son cosas en las que no podemos intervenir y esta es una de tantas cosas que no podríamos revelar.

– ¿Y entonces por qué si puedes revelarme el hecho de si es niño o niña? – preguntó un poco confundida la azabache mientras su mano libre reposaba ahora sobre su vientre junto a la de su amiga escarlata.

– Eso es porque ustedes ya saben que este ser vendrá y ya es irrelevante si se enteran por nosotros o por otro si es niño o niña– respondió la pequeña con una linda sonrisa–. Y entonces ¿quieres o no quieres saber?

– Si quiero, pero no– se contradijo rápidamente Marinette colocando su mano frente a su amiga en modo de negación. Estaba ansiosa por saberlo, pero sentía que hacerlo sin Adrien no sería justo para él–. Mejor me cuentas siempre que Adrien esté dispuesto a escuchar la respuesta. A lo mejor y él es de los que prefieren eso del factor sorpresa y aguardan hasta el final.

– De acuerdo– aceptó su Kwami y volvió a recostar su cabecita sobre el vientre donde aquella pequeña criatura aún dormía en el interior de su querida amiga y mientras poco a poco el cielo se iba cubriendo de estrellas, una chica contemplaba la noche con su diminuta amiga escarlata, aguardando a que todo lo que viniera fuera menos difícil y aterrador de lo que parecía que iba a ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK mis queridos lectores... sé que muchos querían saber lo que Tikki quería decir acerca de lo que Marinette y Adrien esperan.
> 
> Pero así es la vida. Tal vez para después les informamos a todos qué es lo que esperan nuestros tortolitos.
> 
> La historia apenas está empezando y no sería justo que comenzara ahora a concluir sus dudas cuando aún falta tanto hilo por recoger.
> 
> ¡¡¡Un abrazo!!!
> 
> El Gato Azul.


	4. El Origen De Todo.

Entre los tejados de la ciudad parisina, un galante gato negro se ocultaba entre las sombras de una noche nublada. Acababan de terminar la ronda en la que nada fuera de lo normal acontecía y decidieron tomar un descanso antes de partir a sus respectivas casas.

Hacía frío y aquella noche presagiaba una gran lluvia. Los relámpagos iluminaban de vez en cuando las nubes que se aglomeraban y se acumulaban sobre la ciudad, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban el retumbar de los truenos que amenazaban con acercarse.

Chat Noir se acercó a aquella mariquita que tanto enloquecía y revolvía su corazón haciendo que sus pensamientos se perdieran en alguna parte, alejándolo de los problemas y haciéndole sentir mil sensaciones en su interior que le encantaba. Ella lo miró con esa hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y volvió sus ojos a la ciudad, haciendo que resplandecieran con las luces que se reflejaban en aquellos ojos azul cielo, y haciendo que su corazón diera otro brinco de emoción y locura. Tomó una de las manos de la chica, y arrodillándose ante ella le besó como era costumbre desde que le conoció, en aquel mismo ritual que repetiría para ella una y mil veces.

– ¿Ocurre algo gatito? –inquirió la chica observándolo con atención.

– No podré ocultar más tiempo todo esto que llevo dentro, mi lady– respondió Chat fijando sus hermosos ojos verdes en los preciosos zafiros que la chica tenía en sus ojos.

– ¿Te sientes bien Chat? –preguntó de nuevo Ladybug, esta vez con preocupación, observando más de cerca el semblante de aquel chico.

– Siempre que esté contigo– respondió Chat comenzando a perderse en su mirada–. My lady, sabes que me gustas más de lo que podría llegarme a gustar cualquier otra persona y...

– Seguro le dices eso a muchas otras chicas...

– No, por favor, déjame terminar– pidió Chat sosteniendo entre sus manos, la de Ladybug–. No sé de dónde sacas eso de que yo le digo a otras lo que te digo a ti. Tú eres la única a quien he abierto mi corazón, tu eres la única en mis sueños, tú eres la única con la que quiero compartir mi vida, eres tú la única que me ha robado el corazón y por quien daría mi vida, tú eres la única a la que le digo todas estas cosas, porque es a ti y a nadie más a quien más amo en este mundo.

Ladybug se quedó helada al escuchar tal declaración y al mismo tiempo sintió como un calor abrumador y desconcertante se apoderaba de sus mejillas y se desbocaba su corazón. No, no podía ser. Eso sólo lo sentía por Adrien, pero aquellas palabras la habían hecho vibrar sobremanera. Transcurrieron algunos segundos que bien pudieron parecer minutos, tal vez horas. Un silencio que se apoderó de ambos y los hacía sentir nervioso, incómodos y ansiosos. Ladybug retiró su mano de entre las de Chat y retrocedió un paso. Chat sintió que su mundo comenzaba a desmoronarse intuyendo lo que se vendría.

– Lo siento Chat, pero ya te lo dije antes. Mi corazón pertenece a otro chico, y ese chico no eres, ni serás tú.

– Bien, yo... creo que es hora de volver a casa– dijo Chat en un precipitado murmullo, evitando mirar a su Lady quien intentó tomarlo del brazo para impedir que se fuera de esa manera, pero Chat fue más rápido y sin decir más tomó su báculo y se precipitó al vacío haciendo callar a su corazón que necesitaba gritar y desahogarse de tanto dolor que comenzaba a acumularse en su interior, quebrándolo, fragmentándolo y torturándolo en profundo dolor.

Al llegar, y entrar por la ventana de su habitación, deshizo su transformación y se arrojó sobre su cama ocultando su rostro sobre la almohada para amortiguar sus sollozos y ocultar sus lágrimas, mientras su diminuto Kwami se posaba sobre la almohada, a su lado, y acariciaba su rubia melena en un intento por consolar su roto corazón.

Y entre sollozos, un chico dolido se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente un joven rubio se levantaba cansado, agotado y con los ojos hinchados mientras un diminuto Kwami negro dormitaba sobre la almohada. La voz de una mujer le llegó desde la puerta para que se levantara, y Adrien respondió sin ánimo mientras se dispuso a lavarse en la ducha. Ya listo y un poco aturdido por lo que había acontecido la noche anterior, salió rumbo a la escuela. Deseaba ir caminando, pero sabía que aquello sería una petición que no le concederían.

Subió a su limusina y cerró los ojos intentando dormitar un poco más antes de llegar a clase, mientras Natalie le dictaba paso a paso su molesta agenda de aquel día. En cuanto se detuvo la limusina frente a la escuela, Natalie le entregó su programación y se retiraron del lugar dejando al joven frente al lugar. Guardó su programa en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y subió paso a paso las escaleras, con pesadez. Nunca antes le había parecido aquel lugar tan sombrío como aquel día. Su Kwami, que guardaba silencio en el interior de su chaqueta, lo observaba un poco preocupado, mientras estaba atento de que cualquier akuma estuviera a punto de poseerlo.

Sin embargo, una chica azabache chocó con él de golpe cayendo sobre él, quien la sostuvo rápidamente para evitar que se lastimara. Sus mejillas se encendieron sonrojadas al mirarlo a los ojos y él regresó en un instante a la realidad. Se quedó un instante contemplando aquellos hermosos ojos que mucho le recordaron a los de su amada y el corazón se le estrujó de angustia al recordar la noche anterior.

– Yo... perdón... es que... yo... – comenzó a balbucear la chica aún entre sus brazos.

– No te preocupes, fue un accidente– dijo Adrien intentando sonreír como siempre. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

– ¿Estás... bien? – preguntó Marinette que aún sonrojada permanecía entre los brazos del chico que no la soltaba.

– Si... Ah, lo siento– dijo él un poco abochornado. Sentía como sus mejillas se encendían por la vergüenza. La liberó de sus propios brazos y la soltó. Se llevó su mano y se sobó la nuca en un intento por liberar la tensión mientras sonreía y observaba a la chica que estaba frente a él–. A sido un día difícil de comenzar– dijo comenzando a dirigirse al salón de clase mientras su amiga le seguía más sonrojada que de costumbre. Nunca había sido capaz de entender la actitud de aquella chica tan extraña y, sin embargo, le parecía tan adorable y tierna que deseaba protegerla–. ¿Crees que pueda mejorar este día y que algo bueno pase? Ojalá pasen cosas buenas hoy.

Marinette se detuvo a pocos pasos tras él, obligándolo a detenerse y a mirarla a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par mientras le devolvían la mirada, un tanto atenta y asombrada. Parecía como si ella supiera cómo se sentía realmente por dentro, como si pudiera comprenderle. Pudo ver incluso un atisbo de preocupación asomarse por aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

– Yo... no sé... – la chica parecía bastante nerviosa y parecía que mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez más–... No sé si sea algo bueno... para ti... es decir... yo... para mi... tampoco puede ser bueno, pero si puede serlo... eso si tú quieres... es porque ... tu eres genial, digo, es genial todo... es decir... yo no sé si sea bueno lo que te voy a decir, pero...

Adrien no pudo entender nada de lo que la chica hablaba, pero aguardó. Tenía ganas de reír en más de una ocasión, aquella chica le estaba alegrando el día sin siquiera proponérselo con solo un balbuceo ininteligible. Aguardó con ternura a que la chica terminara. Ella parecía esforzarse demasiado en intentar decirle algo que apenas él podía comprender, pero aguardaría a que terminara e intentaría comprenderla.

–... me gustas– soltó al fin aquella tímida chica que se hallaba parada frente a él, mientras desviaba su mirada a algún lejano lugar del suelo–, me gustas... mucho Adrien– terminó ella en un murmullo casi imperceptible.

Adrien se quedó en silencio asimilando aquello que acababa de escuchar. Le gustaba a su mejor amiga, era su mejor amiga, y él estaba enamorado de otra chica que ni siquiera conocía, la cual le había roto el corazón. No quería romper el corazón de aquella chica, pero tampoco quería jugar con aquellos preciosos sentimientos que ella debía sentir por él. Se sintió triste. Ella no le conocía bien, ella no sabía quién era realmente Adrien Agreste. Ella no tenía idea.

– Yo... no puedo responder a tus sentimientos porque yo amo a otra persona, aunque esa persona no me... ama a mí– respondió el rubio con tristeza ante la chica, un poco nervioso y cohibido, pero tomó valor para seleccionar cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de continuar–. Lo siento. Déjame pensarlo... y te daré una respuesta más adelante. 

¿Aquello había sido un rechazo? Marinette sintió que su mundo iba cayendo poco a poco a un abismo mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras que iban saliendo del rubio que tanto adoraba, pero no estaba segura del todo de cómo sentir aquello que escuchaba. Era como si una leve esperanza surgiera entre aquellas palabras que poco a poco iban saliendo de boca del joven. ¿Podría haber una oportunidad? Asintió un poco confundida intentando comprender qué era lo que había pasado y continuó su camino a su salón, mientras Adrien meditaba en soledad, en medio del corredor que comenzaba a llenarse de gente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, aquí el Gato Azul de nuevo.
> 
> Les dije que no avisaría cuando hubiesen saltos de tiempo, más adelante también se darán cuenta pues va bastante avanzada esta linda historia.
> 
> Espero que me regalen muchas kuros y comentarios y alimenten mi espíritu porque tengo mucha hambre de ello. Lo sé, sólo digo tonterías.
> 
> Las cosas se van a comenzar a poner interesantes y van a ver como predominará el suspenso en esta historia,... se que aman el suspenso.
> 
> Un abrazo y los quiero.
> 
> ATTE:
> 
> El Gato Azul De Las Montañas Del Sur.


	5. El Descubrimiento.

– ¡Ganamos! – dijeron al unísono Ladybug y Chat Noir tras terminar con aquel digno oponente que tanto trabajo les había dado aquella mañana.

– My lady, hoy se vio usted estupenda– dijo aquel coqueto minino tomando la mano de la Catarina para robarle un beso, a lo cual ella rápidamente la retiró y lo alejó colocando su dedo en la frente del gato–. ¿Sería tan gentil de darle la oportunidad de amar a este lindo gatito?

– Gracias gatito, tú también estuviste estupendo, pero hoy no será tu día– apuntó a decir la Catarina con una sonrisa de picardía–, debo llegar a un sitio pronto y se nos acaba el tiempo. Adiós gatito.

Ladybug se alejó con su yoyo por sobre los tejados apresurándose a llegar lo más pronto posible para deshacerse de su transformación y llegar a la segunda clase, pero lo que siempre había ignorado era que el joven minino también acudía al mismo lugar que ella, solo que tomaban por lo general direcciones diferentes.

Sin embargo, ese día sucedió algo que sorprendió de más a Chat Noir. Al llegar al tejado de la escuela y deshacerse de su transformación, pudo escuchar un extraño ruido muy cerca de él, en el tejado. Se asomó un poco confundido percatándose de no hacer demasiado ruido para no ser evidente y su corazón dio un salto de emoción al ver que quien estaba allí, de pie a tan solo unos pocos metros de distancia, no era nada más y nada menos que su querida Lady, quien ignorando al chico, deshizo su transformación ante sus ojos esmeralda y acomodó su ropa con sus manos, intentando arreglar un poco su atuendo y sus cabellos para luego correr hacia la puerta, escaleras abajo y llegar lo más pronto que le permitían sus piernas al salón de clase.

Estaba atónito. Jamás pensó que aquella adorable chica que era su primera amiga fuera su amada Lady, y pensándolo bien, notó lo idiota que había sido todo ese tiempo para no darse cuenta de todas las similitudes que la chica tenía con su heroína. Sonrió para sí, feliz de que fuera ella y no otra quien se escondía tras el antifaz.

Si no podía conquistar a su Lady como Chat Noir, entonces lo haría como un simple civil, no podía ser más difícil de lo que ya antes había sido, pero, ¿ella sentiría algo por él después de que la había rechazado? Recordó lo tonto que había sido la semana pasada y que aún no le había dicho nada desde entonces.

– Oye soñador, se te está haciendo tarde para llegar a la segunda clase a ti también– decía plagg saliendo del interior del bolsillo en el que se había ocultado.

– Es que aún no puedo creer que mi Lady sea Marinette– comentó Adrien esbozando una radiante sonrisa mientras elevaba su mirada a un cielo distante donde seguramente soñaba con su chica.

– Y yo no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo para que al fin te dieras cuenta– Apuntó el pequeño Kwami rebuscando entre la maleta de Adrien–. ¿En dónde metiste el queso, Adrien?

El joven abrió la maleta y sacó una cajita de dentro de un plástico grueso. Al abrirla hizo un gesto de asco, pues el olor del queso era demasiado fuerte. Lo había metido allí precisamente para evitar estar oliendo aquel aroma tan desagradable tanto para él como para quienes le rodeaban. Ya varias veces su amigo Nino le había dicho que apestaba a queso y aquello le incomodaba.

– ¿En verdad era evidente que era ella mi Lady? – inquirió el joven un poco sorprendido ante la actitud de su kwami.

– ¡Claro! Es que había muchas similitudes, sin mencionar la presencia de su Kwami, obviamente yo ya lo sabía– dijo plagg disfrutando del aroma de su amado queso y dándole al fin un gran mordisco.

– ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? – inquirió indignado el joven que lo miraba con algo de rabia.

– No puedo revelar la identidad de los demás miraculous– respondió el pequeño Kwami tras terminar su queso–. No podemos decirlo, aunque sepamos quienes son los demás. Son las reglas.

Adrien dio un profundo suspiro de resignación y envolvió aquella cajita de queso en la bolsa para amarrarla con fuerza. Tomó su maleta y bajó las escaleras para ingresar a la clase donde sorpresivamente su maestra se encontraba ausente. Se sentó en su lugar junto a su mejor amigo Nino quien lo saludo con una gran sonrisa y miró por sobre su hombro a la chica que se sentaba justo detrás de él. Marinette al verlo se sonrojó un poco y con una tímida sonrisa lo saludó tartamudeando un poco y sonrojándose aún más, pero en su mirada había un atisbo de tristeza, tal vez por el hecho de haberla rechazado antes.

Aquel gesto le pareció adorable y se reprochó el hecho de no haberla notado con anterioridad. Si tan sólo lo hubiera hecho antes...

– Oye amigo, llegas realmente tarde– dijo Nino entregándole una hoja con varios cuestionarios acerca de literatura–. Es el trabajo que nos dejó a primera hora. Los maestros están en una reunión extraordinaria. Nadie sabe nada más, pero nos dejaron esto para que las respondamos al cabo de dos horas. Ya te perdiste la primera, amigo.

Adrien tomó su bolígrafo y comenzó a contestar rápidamente aquel cuestionario que sin ayuda terminó en el menor tiempo posible para volver sus pensamientos a la azabache que se sentaba tras de él.

Durante el receso, Adrien salió con su mejor amigo Nino quien no paraba de hablar del nuevo tema que estaba componiendo para su siguiente evento en donde se presentaría como DJ, a lo cual estaba bastante ilusionado, pero era muy poca la atención que obtenía de Adrien que tenía su vista fija en la azabache.

– Y entonces en la entrada... será con un gran león que se comerá a la gente y los destrozará a todos cuando el avión caiga en el río.

– Si, eso es genial– respondió Adrien con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro mientras divagaba entre sus pensamientos con la chica ante sus ojos, imaginando como serían sus días con ella, tanto como Marinette, como con Ladybug.

– ¡Oye! ¿Me estás escuchando al menos? – inquirió Nino un poco ofendido golpeando el brazo de su amigo

– ¡Auch! Eso dolió– masculló Adrien entre dientes mirándolo con ceño y al instante comenzó a sobarse el brazo.

Entonces Nino observó en dirección a donde momentos antes Adrien había estado observando con la mirada perdida y lo observó con perspicacia haciendo que su amigo se sonrojara aún más y desviara la mirada en un intento vano de disimular con torpeza lo que en su rostro delataba.

– ¡Estás observando a Marinette! – exclamó sorprendido Nino en un grito ahogado para que quienes estaban a su alrededor no pudieran oírlo–. ¡Oye enamorado! Y pensar que hace una semana ella se te declaró y tú la mandaste a volar de la mejor forma posible y le rompiste el corazón.

– Gracias por recordármelo, amigo– murmuró con desgano Adrien que ya se temía que conquistar a la chica no sería nada fácil, pues desde aquel momento, ella había comenzado a guardar distancia de él... ¿o era él de ella? Lo único que tenía claro ahora era que le había roto el corazón y ahora el suyo se iba haciendo trizas desde el fondo de su ser.

– ¿Qué no te habías dado cuenta antes o es que comenzaste a sentir cosas por ella hace poco? Vamos, cuéntame... ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

Pero Adrien no quiso responder ninguna de esas preguntas, porque antes no había nada y al mismo tiempo, lo hubo todo.


	6. Sentimientos.

Hacía tan solo unos pocos días y no tenía idea de cómo acercarse. Incluso como amigo ella ahora intentaba evitar su compañía, no porque lo odiara, sino porque él había roto su corazón, aunque había intentado ser lo más dulce posible con su querida amiga al rechazar sus sentimientos.

¡Se sentía tan idiota! Incluso había prometido amar a la chica detrás del antifaz fuera quien fuera, y ahí estaba que ella se le declaraba, y por su ceguera la rechaza. 

Estaba agobiado de tanto intentar al menos saludarla cada mañana, pero ella no le daba oportunidad. Había pasado poco de eso y apenas habían cruzado palabra.

Suspiró y cerró su cuaderno. Encendió su computadora mientras pensaba en la forma de poder acercarse a ella. Estaba frustrado. Deseaba poder devolver el tiempo y cambiar su estúpida respuesta por un definitivo sí. Incluso le pregunto a su diminuto Kwami Plagg, compañero de batallas, y pequeño gato negro, si no existía la forma de volver el tiempo atrás.

\- ¿Todavía estás pensando en eso?- preguntó perezoso el pequeño- Solo regálale un Camemberg y ella te amará de nuevo.

\- Plagg, esto es serio- se quejó Adrien mientras se levantaba de la silla para poder liberar un poco la frustración y la ansiedad que le agobiaban-. No quiero que ella piense que sólo la quiero porque ella es Ladybug.

\- Pero es así como pensará de todas formas- le advirtió Plagg tras acabar con su amado queso-. Tu siempre miraste a la chica de la mascara y te cegaste por ella. Nunca la buscaste entre los demás realmente, y no te diste cuenta que siempre estuvo al lado tuyo.

\- ¿Y cómo rayos iba a saberlo? Ni siquiera tú lo sabías.

\- Yo sí lo sabía- dijo Plagg con desinterés acomodándose sobre una almohada.

\- Ya lo sé, me lo has dicho desde que la descubrí y también sé todo lo demás. Ahórratelo.

Adrien se arrojó sobre su cama. Aquel día había sido agotador: escuela, clases de piano, sesión de fotos y apenas había tenido tiempo para llegar y terminar sus deberes escolares. 

El sol se había ocultado y ahora debía reunirse con su Lady en lo alto de la torre más alta de parís. Un poco más animado se levantó y le pidió a su Kwami que le transformara para por la ventana ansioso por ver aquellos ojos azules que le embriagaban. Saltó de techo en techo y se apresuró. 

Al llegar pudo ver su hermosa silueta esperándolo. Se acercó a ella quien al verlo le regaló aquella hermosa sonrisa que ya no podía contemplar en su forma civil cuando estaba con ella. Ahora solo podía disfrutar de su dulzura y su sonrisa a la distancia, cuando compartía su vida con su mejor amiga Alya, con sus compañeros o con sus padres en la panadería.

\- Hola gatito, llegas temprano- lo saludó ella con ternura.

\- Tenía la esperanza de encontrar a mi Lady para pedirle que por fin se anime a aceptar a este lindo gatito- se aventuró a decir Chat Noir con coquetería acercándose a la chica para tomar su mano y dejar un beso cálido en su dorso.

\- Gracias pero no- dijo la moteada apartando al chico empujándolo levemente colocando un dedo en la punta de la nariz del chico-, no es... el momento para eso.

\- ¿Me puedes decir qué te pasó?- preguntó. Él ya lo sabía, pero no quería ponerse en evidencia-. Ya van varios días y no me dices nada. Te he notado triste y distante... Yo... extraño tanto tu sonrisa.

\- Es hora de patrullar gatito. Tal vez luego- y lanzando su yoyo se apartó del joven para balancearse sobre los tejados y las calles de parís mientras él solo podía seguirla en silencio.

El joven estaba comenzando a desesperarse. La actividad de Hawk Moth había mermado de una forma considerable y aquello le preocupaba, pero lo que realmente preocupaba más al joven, era el hecho de que su chica, tanto en su forma civil, como en su forma de heroína guardara distancia de él. Debía hacer algo pronto si no quería perderla para siempre. Tal vez le había hecho demasiado daño a su corazón y ella quería tomarse un respiro, pero él estaba comenzando a enloquecer por la distancia y frialdad en la que la chica comenzaba a tratarlo en su forma civil... o tal vez era sólo él quien le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto y todo le parecía demasiado exagerado. La verdad era que Marinette solo guardaba distancia después de aquel rechazo para no lastimarse con la presencia del rubio que aún seguía robándole alguno que otro suspiro. El primer amor nunca se olvida y es difícil de superar, aún más cuando frecuentas a dicha persona la mayor parte de los días de la semana. Sin embargo, el rubio no tenía idea de lo que sucedía por la cabeza de la chica en cuestión y moría en ansia por saberlo.

Tras terminar el patrullaje, la moteada se despidió rápidamente sin aguardar a que el chico respondiera y partió, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y el corazón a mil por hora.

En cuanto llegó a su casa, deshizo su transformación y se detuvo un instante a pensar en todo lo que había estado sucediendo últimamente. Si sólo no se hubiera dado cuenta, si tan sólo no hubiera notado que Marinette era su Lady, entonces no tendría probabilidades, pues su Lady también guardaba distancia de él e igual tampoco sabría cómo acercarse a ella.

─ ¡Por qué rayos la amo tanto! ─ dijo el rubio soltando un suspiro mientras se apoyaba de su ventana. 

─ ¿Por qué mejor no amas al queso? ¡Así te ahorrarías tantos problemas! ─ dijo Plagg acercándose al joven y ofreciéndole un trozo que Adrien rechazó─. El día en que lo pruebes vas a amarlo mucho más que a tu Lady... o Marinette o como se llame. 

─ Créeme Plagg, eso nunca pasará─ dijo Adrien con convicción tapándose la nariz y alejándose de su pequeño Kwami. 

─ Créeme rubio, tu nunca le has dado una oportunidad al queso─ dijo él volviendo a su mesa comiendo un poco de sus quesos, mientras Adrien se iba quedando profundamente dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y quien dice de esta agua no beberé, más pronto beberá de ella.
> 
> ¿Les gustaría ver a Adrien disfrutar de un buen queso con Plagg o robándole el queso a Plagg?
> 
> Jajajajajajaja...
> 
> Eso no pasará.
> 
> ...
> 
> O tal vez si...
> 
> Buajajajajajajaja...
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!
> 
> Los quiero.
> 
> ATTE:
> 
> El Gato Azul.


	7. Creando Ilusiones.

Adrien se había pasado la mayor parte del día pensando en cuál sería la forma adecuada para acercarse a aquella chica que le había robado el corazón detrás del antifaz. Había compartido con ella todas aquellas semanas y meses durante las clases, era su primera verdadera amiga, a pesar de que en su primer encuentro entre ellos hubo aquel malentendido en el que él fue malinterpretado, pero ella al final lo pudo comprender y le brindó aquella bonita amistad que con ninguna otra chica había podido tener. No podía olvidarlo, pero se sentía un poco estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta de que aquella chica compartía grandes similitudes con su más grande amor. Y ahora ella se convertía en la personificación de ese gran amor. La tenía tan cerca que no tenía idea de cómo acercarse a ella. Estaba muy nervioso. Él era tan diferente de Chat que incluso eso le molestaba. Pudo recordar entonces los momentos en los que ella se acercó varias veces frente a él y su voz se convertía en balbuceos que apenas él lograba comprender.

Estaba en sus zapatos sin siquiera notarlo, sin embargo, en lugar de hablarle simplemente prefería aguardar y meditar la forma adecuada para acercarse a aquella chica que le robaba cada uno de sus suspiros, que le robaba el aliento, que le robaba el corazón y el alma en un solo instante. No necesito nada más que descubrirlo para saber que en realidad la amaba por ser como era aún sin el antifaz.

Al llegar la hora del término de las clases, Adrien alcanzó a Marinette que iba acompañada de su amiga Alya y la detuvo sujetándola de la mano, un poco nervioso. No sabía por qué lo había hecho y aún no tenía nada preparado para aquel momento, pero no quería dejar que se alejara tan rápido sin haberle dicho aún nada.

– ¿Adrien? – inquirió Alya al ver que su amiga apenas reaccionaba con balbuceos y su cara enrojecía–. ¿Necesitas algo de mi amiga?

– Yo... ¡SI!... Digo, ¡NO!... Es decir...– tartamudeo Adrien sin soltar aún la mano de Marinette que parecía bastante aturdida en un remolino de confusión al estar ante él. Ella estaba tan roja que parecía que colapsaría en cualquier instante frente a él, y él estaba tan nervioso que apenas podía articular coherentemente una sola oración que pudiera ser entendida por alguna de las dos chicas. Tomó un poco de valor mientras se perdía en el azul celeste de los ojos de aquella hermosa chica y después, en un intento de llenarse de ese valor que tenía su alter ego como Chat Noir, dijo lo que en ese instante pensaba, sin un freno que le controlara aquellas palabras que durante todo el día estaba tratando de organizar, que estaba tratando de...

– Llevo rato pensándolo Mari, y quería preguntarte si me darías la oportunidad para salir un día y... yo sé que te rechacé pero- comenzó a decir Adrien y comenzó a ponerse aún más nervioso por la reacción de su amiga, que parecía haber colapsado ante sus palabras.

– ¿Marinette? – inquirió Alya observándola detenidamente mientras la tocaba en el brazo con uno de sus dedos. En aquel instante, Marinette se desplomó colocando bastante nerviosos a los dos chicos que la acompañaban.

– Marine...–

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en su habitación y su madre estaba junto a ella, acompañándola. Sabine parecía un poco preocupada pero su semblante se vio bastante relajado cuando vio que su hija comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento. Era de noche y no sabía cómo había pasado tanto tiempo ni cómo había llegado hasta allí. Se incorporó en su cama algo confundida. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado y su madre comenzó a preguntarle pues al parecer ni Alya, ni el chico que la habían traído en su limosina le habían sabido dar alguna explicación. Entonces comenzó a recordar poco a poco y su rostro comenzó a enrojecer lo que preocupó aún más a Sabine que tocó su frente para verificar que no tuviera fiebre y comenzó a preocuparse.

– ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Parece que cogiste un resfriado! Además has estado comiendo mal estos últimos días ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Tom! – exclamó la mujer que se levantó como si tuviera un resorte de la cama y bajó apresurada a buscar algún medicamento para la fiebre, dejando a una Marinette bastante emocionada, tratando de contener el grito de emoción para no asustar más a su madre que parecía no escuchar a su hija que intentaba en vano decirle que ella estaba muy bien.

Sin embargo, ella no era la única que parecía estar preocupada con lo que sucedía con Marinette, pues un lindo gatito se paseaba por los tejados para ver como seguía la chica en cuestión. Durante todo el día había tenido que aguantar las sesiones de fotos como Adrien y cumplir con la agenda que le había impuesto su padre que apenas tuvo tiempo para darse un baño aquella noche y salir en busca de aquella chica de la que aún no recibía noticias.

Al llegar a su balcón pudo ver que la señora Dupain-Cheng salía de la habitación tras tocar la frente de la chica, algo alarmada, lo que preocupó más al joven gato. Guardó silencio esperando a que aquella mujer saliera para tocar a la ventana de la chica quien descubrió su rostro que tenía oculto tras sus manos, cubriendo aquel bello sonrojo que a lo mejor era provocado por la fiebre...

Marinette se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana para encontrarse de frente con Chat Noir que se acercó para verla más de cerca y tocar también su frente, pero parecía que esta estaba bajando rápidamente.

– Al parecer te encuentras mucho mejor que esta tarde– dijo Chat Noir con alivio mientras intentaba entrar a la habitación de la chica que parecía querer impedir que el joven entrara.

– Si, me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias por venir y preocuparte, ya te puedes ir– insistió Marinette en tono juguetón, pues aquella noche parecía estar de buen humor, pero de repente lo miró curiosa–. Un momento... ¿Cómo sabes que ocurrió algo esta tarde?

Chat Noir se sonrojó de inmediato y dio un paso hacia la ventana sin quitar sus ojos de los de Marinette. Aquel azul celeste que lo maravillaban y a la vez lo ataban a un mundo de sueños que quería conquistar.

– ¿Y? – inquirió Marinette obligándolo a retroceder varios pasos más hasta acorralarlo junto a la ventana.

– Un amigo me contó lo que sucedió y me pidió que viniera a ver como seguías ya que no ha tenido noticias tuyas, incluso yo puedo darme cuenta que no has estado bien estos últimos días– Dijo el gato rápidamente sacando un pie por la ventana y alistando su bastón. Acarició el pálido rostro de la chica, pero sus gruesos guantes no le permitieron apreciar su suave textura y aquello le chocó en gran medida, pero estaba perdido. Ella con su sola presencia lo tenía acorralado en todo sentido.

– ¿Y puedo saber quién es ese amigo tuyo? – preguntó de nuevo Marinette esta vez curiosa y un tanto nerviosa. Intuía cual iba a ser esa respuesta.

Chat Noir respondió con una de esas bellas sonrisas cargadas de picardía mientras se moría de ganas por besar a la azabache responsable de cada uno de sus suspiros.

– Creo que ya sabes cuál es la respuesta– y tras decir esto, le dio un tierno beso en la frente y partió dejando a Marinette confundida, con el corazón a mil.

Sin embargo, en cuanto llegó a su casa y terminó su transformación, se preocupó ante la extraña reacción de la chica cuando le pidió que salieran juntos. ¿Había perdido su oportunidad?

─ Plagg... ahora qué hago. Creo que no está preparada para salir conmigo o no sé que es lo que piensa de mi─ dijo tras sentarse en el borde de su cama.

─ Eres un necio niño, piensas demasiado las cosas─ contestó Plagg sin darle mucha importancia a las cosas─ sólo aguarda a que ella te de una respuesta y serás feliz. Eso o come queso.

─ Plagg... eso no ayuda─ dijo el joven arrojándose a la cama con frustración mientras cubría y revolvía con ímpetu sus dorados cabellos─. En verdad quiero que me de una oportunidad, pero siento que si sigo así, ella sólo me rechazará. No creo poder aguantar un rechazo más.

─ Y qué planeas hacer romeo, porque hasta donde veo tu única opción es esperar a que ella te responda─ opinó Plagg mientras coqueteaba y consentía un trozo de queso.

─ No Plagg. Si ella se desmayó sólo por que yo intenté acercarme a ella, mejor no me vuelvo a acercar en mi forma civil─ soltó Adrien con determinación, sentándose nuevamente al borde de su cama─. Además parece que por mi culpa hasta está enferma y pálida. No puedo seguir sintiéndome así... Pero, puedo intentarlo si soy Chat Noir─ concluyó el chico con una sonrisa triunfante, mientras Plagg rodaba los ojos ante aquella resolución que tomaba el joven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estén disfrutando de mis historias y que muchas estrellitas y comentarios lleguen apoyando mi historia.
> 
> ¿Ya han leído la historia de El Gato Que Nos Unió?
> 
> A quienes sí, gracias por su apoyo, y a quienes no... sólo pásense por ahí, a mi cuenta de Wattpad, y sé que la disfrutarán.


	8. La Primera Visita.

Aquella mañana Adrien llegó como siempre, antes que cualquiera de sus compañeros. Entró en la solitaria aula y se sentó en su escritorio. Se recostó sobre el escritorio ocultando su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Poco a poco pudo oír como la puerta se abría y cerraba tras la entrada de sus demás compañeros. Sintió a su compañero y mejor amigo Nino deslizarse en el puesto de su lado y tocar su hombro. Giró su cabeza solo para entreabrir con pereza uno de sus ojos esmeraldas y saludarlo con pereza.

\- Hey hermano, has estado raro ultimamente- dijo Nino tras saludarlo.

\- Sólo es un poco de lo de siempre Nino, estoy cansado- respondió Adrien estirando sus brazos sobre el escritorio- ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

\- Bastante animado la verdad- respondió Nino con una enorme sonrisa-. No sabes de lo que te perdiste. El cumpleaños de Alya fue estupendo y adivina quién se animó a ir al fin.

Adrien no había tenido el tiempo libre aquel fin de semana y su cabeza parecía querer reventar en cualquier momento. Estaba harto de la situación en la que se encontraba con Marinette y es que haberla descubierto de aquella forma, y haberla rechazado poco antes de descubrirla, lo hacía sentir demasiado idiota. Y lo peor era que Plagg no ayudaba a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Adrien no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía su amigo Nino, y mucho menos cuando vio a Marinette llegar junto con Alya, lo que era ya en sí inusual ya que la chica siempre llegaba tarde. Su corazón se agitó en desbordantes palpitaciones al ver a la chica caminar hacia él para sentarse justo en el puesto de atrás. Se dio vuelta para saludarlas a ambas sólo como escusa para poder al menos cruzar palabra con la chica, pero en cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de ella, se sintió cohibido ante aquellos ojos que tanto amaba contemplar, y no tuvo más remedio que volver su vista al frente, intentando controlar aquel evidente sonrojo que ocultó arrojándose nuevamente sobre la mesa, entre sus brazos. 

Para Nino, Adrien actuaba raro. Desde hacía varios días parecía que todo le salía mal, tal vez por exceso de trabajo o por que, al parecer comenzaba a interesarse por aquella chica a la que había rechazado días atrás. No sabía cómo ayudarlo, pues desde lo sucedido, se había tenido que distanciar a fuerza por exceso de actividades con las campañas de su padre y había tenido que seguir de largo ante la situación que tenía con su adorada chica, y ahora, incluso Alya estaba ayudando a su amiga a que se olvidara del joven modelo y continuara con su vida, y al parecer lo estaba logrando, pues ella ya no intentaba acercarse al chico y mucho menos hablarle. Cada vez que se acercaban para hablar con ellas en los descansos, Marinette sacaba alguna escusa y se alejaba de ambos, siendo respaldada por Alya, quien como buena amiga, la apoyaba en todo. Mientras Adrien se iba haciendo trizas.

Las únicas formas en las que el joven podía ver a la chica y compartir un rato con ella, era durante sus batallas contra los akumas, pero no duraban mucho tiempo, pues cada vez que vencían, sólo les quedaba algunos segundos como para entablar ninguna conversación. Sin embargo, también estaban esos momentos de patrullaje en los que Ladybug siempre le sacaba el cuerpo, de alguna u otra forma y lo dejaba solo. En realidad estaba siendo aislado de ella.

En cuanto llegaba a casa, salía tras transformarse en Chat Noir e intentaba acercarse a ella, pero sentía que no era así que debía hacerlo. Él había rechazado a Marinette, y Ladybug lo había rechazado a él por amarlo en su forma civil. No se podía ser más idiota, pensaba el rubio. Pero sabía que aún tenía una única oportunidad y temía ser también rechazado de esa forma... sin embargo era la única carta que le quedaba, ya que ella quería aislarse tanto de Adrien como de Chat siendo Ladybug. Si Chat se hacía su amigo, tan sólo el mejor amigo de Marinette y la lograba conquistar, aunque ella nunca supiera que era él mismo, al menos eso le sería suficiente. Sólo ganar su corazón para que nadie más se lo arrebatara, eso era a lo que quería llegar. 

Había tomado una decisión y Plagg parecía estar de acuerdo. Aquella tarde, en cuanto llegó a casa y terminó sus deberes, se transformó en Chat Noir y se acercó como todas las tardes a la floristería para tomar una rosa roja y colocarla como todos los días lo hacía, en el balcón, desde que descubrió a su ladybug. Pero esta vez sería diferente. Esta vez se la entregaría en persona.

Era un bello atardecer y Marinette se encontraba en su habitación luchando con su tarea, pues no comprendía nada de álgebra. Era la materia con la que más problemas tenía. Chat se quedó contemplándola por algunos minutos, hasta que, intentando salir de allí sin hacer ruido para dejarla terminar con sus deberes, tropezó con una de las plantas que ella tenía en su balcón y esta cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos. 

Marinette de inmediato subió a ver que pasaba y se encontró al gato intentando arreglar el daño, mientras una hermosa rosa, reposaba a sus pies. La tomó bastante sorprendida y un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas al descubrir que todo ese tiempo, el gato le había estado llevando rosas a ella. 

─ Chat... por qué...

─ Lo siento prrrincesa─ se disculpó Chat intentando en vano acomodar la planta en lo que había quedado de la maceta de cerámica─. Ya mismo te traeré una nueva. 

Y dicho y hecho el gato se fue, para en menos de diez minutos llegar con una maceta preciosa, un poco más grande y evidentemente más costosa. Mientras él hacía esto, Marinette había colocado su nueva rosa en un jarrón donde había ido reuniendo día a día las que anteriormente él le había ido llevando. Las que se iban secando les quitaba sus pétalos y los conservaba en un recipiente de cristal sobre una mesa y el dulce aroma invadía toda la habitación. 

En cuanto Chat Noir llegó, ambos se pusieron a acomodar la planta en la nueva maceta y las manos de Chat sostuvieron las de Marinette por un momento, obligándola a dirigir su mirada a la del chico.

─ Gracias por las flores Chat─ dijo ella de repente con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

─ Es que yo... te vi triste hace un tiempo y decidí que debía darte algo para que volvieras a sonreír. ¿Crees que lo logre?

─ Si, fue muy lindo tu detalle─ respondió ella, pero aún podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

─ Cuéntame qué es lo que te pasa─ pidió él aunque ya lo sabía.

─ Ya no vale la pena hablar de eso─ dijo ella soltándose del agarre del joven y regresando al interior de la habitación─. ¿Quieres pasar y tomar un poco de chocolate caliente?

Chat pasó y se paseó unos instantes por su habitación. No habían fotos de nadie en las paredes, salvo un lindo afiche de Ladybug y Chat Noir que posiblemente había salido en alguna revista. Sin embargo, en uno de los muros quedaban rastros de que alguna vez allí, había estado varias fotos, recortes o afiches, pero tampoco podía saber de qué con exactitud, pues sólo se notaban los fragmentos de cinta o alguna peladura de pintura en la pared que ella misma intentó ocultar pintándola con el mismo color, pero allí había quedado el rastro. Se sentó luego en el sofá rosa que estaba en medio de la habitación para esperar a que la chica llegara con el chocolate y suspiró profundamente al saber que estaba en aquel lugar que sólo correspondía a la chica que amaba. 

Estaba nervioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo. Tenía tantas ganas de pasar tiempo con ella y ser su amigo de verdad, pero más que eso, la quería para él, quería un lindo romance con ella, que fuera su novia, casarse, tener dos o tres hijos y tal vez algún gato negro de mascota. Le encantaban los gatos. Mientras soñaba con todo eso, Marinette apareció por la puerta trayendo consigo una bandeja con dos tasas de dulce chocolate humeante, algunas galletas de soda y queso. 

─ ¿Queso? ─ inquirió Chat Noir recibiendo su porción en un plato y haciendo una extraña mueca.

─ ¿No... te gusta? ─ indagó Marinette.

─ No es eso... a mi Kwami le encanta el queso, es todo─ dijo él intentando hacer un esfuerzo y probando un poco de su plato.

─ Así no se come con chocolate─ dijo Marinette entre risas al darse cuenta que el joven gato, evidentemente no disfrutaba del sabor del queso─ debes meterlo dentro del chocolate caliente para que su sabor sea más agradable. 

El joven miró a la chica confundido. No podía entender cómo aquello podría funcionar. El queso era horrible, fuera como fuera, aunque ese tenía un sabor menos fuerte que todos los demás y no despedía un aroma tan desagradable como los que solía comer Plagg. Temía meter en su chocolate aquel queso y profanar su dulce sabor y Marinette lo notó.

─ Hagamos una cosa gatito─ dijo ella vertiendo su queso en su taza para luego revolverlo un rato mientras la taza despedía su humeante aroma dulce del chocolate─ prueba del mio y si te gusta, lo haces también. De lo contrario me das el queso a mi y tu no tienes porque comerlo, pero debes probarlo aunque sea, ¿vale?

Chat asintió. Ella tomó una cucharita y sacó del interior de la taza de chocolate uno de los cuadritos de queso, bañado en chocolate, que comenzaba a derretirse por el calor y se lo ofreció. Chat miró aquella situación bastante sorprendido. Resultaba ser como en las series de anime que tanto le gustaba ver y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al saber que aquello sería como un beso indirecto. Había fantaseado varias veces con un momentos como aquel. Recibió aquella cucharadita permitiéndole a la chica que fuera ella quien se lo diera y lo probó. 

El sabor no era malo, de hecho estaba bastante bien. Era mucho más agradable comer el queso de aquella forma que comerlo solo. El queso adoptaba un agradable sabor a chocolate, entre dulce, amargo y salado, mientras que el dulce chocolate, adoptaba un toque de la sal del queso y aquella mezcla no le resultó del todo desagradable. Era de hecho interesante. 

Para no desairar el ofrecimiento de la chica, hizo lo mismo con su porción. La partió en trocitos pequeños y los vertió en su taza de chocolate. Aunque le agradaba más su chocolate sólo, sin nada más que profanara su delicioso sabor. 

─ No tenías porqué hacerlo si realmente no te gustaba─ dijo ella que contemplaba fijamente al chico frente a ella.

─ No es que no me guste─ respondió él mirando su taza─, pero tampoco me disgusta. Es... más como... un sabor nuevo para mi. Es interesante─ dijo él sin retirar su mirada seria de la taza y comenzando a revolverla. 

─ Y... ¿A qué se debe tu inesperada visita? ─ preguntó la chica quitando importancia a la actitud seria del chico con respecto a su chocolate.

─ Es que... quería dejarte esa flor y hablar contigo... pero te vi ocupada y decidí que mejor sería otro día, pero tropecé y luego todo se volvió caótico. 

─ Tu siempre ocasionas el caos de todas formas gatito─ dijo entre risas Marinette y aquello ocasionaba que el joven sintiera mil cosas sorprendentes en su interior. Su risa y su sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes y su alegría comenzaban a actuar como droga en todo su ser. ¿Porqué no había podido ser así con Adrien y sí con él como Chat? ¿Porqué había sido tan idiota de rechazar aquella dulzura que tenía en frente de él? ─. De acuerdo, entonces dime el porqué de que me dejes cada día esas lindas rosas. Pensé que te gustaba Ladybug. Deberías dárselas a ella y no a mi. 

"Pero tú eres mi lady, princesa" ─ pensó Chat para si, mirándola con atención─. Yo... me di cuenta que eras tú quien realmente me gustaba y lo que siento por mi lady sólo es admiración─ se apresuró a decir el joven sin saber cómo respondería ella ante aquella declaración que no era del todo cierta, pero tampoco era del todo una mentira. Siempre había admirado a Ladybug y por eso le gustaba, pero sin darse cuenta, Marinette comenzó a robarse su corazón poco después. Sólo bastó que ella se alejara, que él la perdiera, sólo bastó verla con otros chicos para darse cuenta de lo idiota que había sido al rechazarla, para darse cuenta que en realidad era ella quien siempre le había gustado.

Marinette guardó silencio y colocó su taza de chocolate sobre la mesa ratona que había frente al sofá.

─ Hace poco... yo le dije mis sentimientos al chico que me gustaba y él... estaba enamorado de otra chica al parecer─ dijo ella intentando sostener una sonrisa en su rostro. Suspiró profundamente ya que no quería causarle el mismo dolor a aquel gato que se había sincerado con ella y a quien tenía mucho cariño por compartir durante tanto tiempo, tantas batallas juntos y poder contar con él en esos momentos cortos, pero numerosos─. ¿Crees que podamos intentarlo? Yo... sé que te quiero, pero no puedo prometerte amarte como tu quieres que te ame.

Chat Noir se alegró ante aquella maravillosa noticia. En verdad deseaba de todo corazón aquella oportunidad que ella le estaba dando.

─ No tienes idea de lo feliz que me harías─ respondió él besando la frente de la chica─. ¿Entonces, puedo venir a verte cada noche a partir de ahora? ¿Y puedo seguir trayéndote flores siempre que pueda? 

Marinette afirmó en silencio dedicándole una tierna mirada, la cual amó con todo su corazón. Chat se acercó a ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos para brindarle el abrazo más cálido que ella pudiera sentir. Esta era su oportunidad. La oportunidad de acercarse de nuevo a ella sin cometer errores tontos. A partir de ahora sería cuidadoso, cauteloso y ganaría su corazón para cuando ella descubriera su verdad, lo aceptara por lo que era y perdonaría el haberla rechazado desde el inicio.

Tras pasar unos minutos en compañía de su chica mientras terminaban el chocolate y ayudarle bastante poco después con su tarea, salieron al balcón para tomar algo de aire. Era hora de partir. Chat se acercó a ella, deseaba robarle un beso de aquellos lindos labios color carmín, pero frenó todos su impulsos y sólo la besó en la comisura de sus labios haciéndola sonrojar.

Esta vez no metería la pata con su suerte de gato. Esta vez todo sería diferente. Partió a su casa saltando de techo en techo con el corazón a mil, feliz y contento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se cuántos estén leyendo este fic que apenas inicia, pero espero que lo estén disfrutando.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.  
> 🌟🎄🎁🎆🌟
> 
> Un Abrazo:
> 
> El Gato Azul.


	9. Recuerdos.  Parte 1.

Adrien entendía bien que había cometido un profundo error que tendría que afrontar. Aquella noche, tras transformarse en Chat Noir, había ido de nuevo a visitar a aquella preciosa azabache con la que compartían aquel secreto que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que explotara en la cara de todo el mundo. Sólo unos cuantos meses para que aquella pequeña criatura llegara al mundo y sorprendiera a todos. No podía evitarlo. Estaba ansioso, asustado, pero sobretodo ilusionado y muy nervioso.

Tocó la ventana de la azabache quien lo esperaba con una linda sonrisa en su rostro y un aspecto adorable. Amaba estar con ella y cada instante que pasaba a su lado, ella le robaba más el corazón. Lo invitó a pasar de inmediato y él no se hizo esperar. Aquella noche en especial se veía preciosa, pero algo en su entorno le llamaba la atención. En el centro de la habitación había una pequeña mesa ratona con un lindo mantel de bordado dorado, decorado con lindas flores que él reconoció, pues eran las que noche tras noche él le regalaba a ella. Había un candelabro iluminando una deliciosa cena que los aguardaba.

Estaba sorprendido por aquel detalle de su chica y la miró intentando encontrar una respuesta a aquel acto que ella le ofrecía, mientras ella sonreía con su rostro lleno de ilusión... y sonrojo. La observó un instante con más detenimiento y pudo fijarse en el hermoso vestido que llevaba puesto. Era un lindo vestido blanco con un chal negro y elegante tejido a mano, con hermosos detalles bordados en tono verde esmeralda y unas hermosas zapatillas, también blancas que hacían juego con su vestido. Sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacían ver radiante, hermosa.

– hoy se cumplen... tres meses de... estar juntos, y dos de...– dijo ella en un susurro conteniendo su emoción y acariciando su vientre por sobre el vestido. Aquello le llenaba de ternura.

Chat Noir deshizo su transformación, a lo que Plagg voló rápidamente en dirección opuesta, donde se encontraba Tikki con un vestidito tan lindo que Plagg, tomando a su amiguita de su mano, con una coqueta sonrisa, se la llevó hasta el balcón, para dejar a los jóvenes solos.

– Hola bebé– dijo Adrien al acercarse, saludando el vientre de la joven madre y acto seguido la besó en los labios con profunda ternura y dulzura–, hola princesa. Yo... lo había olvidado. Perdona. Yo, no tengo nada para ti. Pero prometo que...

– No te preocupes– dijo ella rodeándolo con los brazos–, son muchas cosas en las qué pensar, lo sé. Por eso prepararé cada mes uno de estos. Así tendremos algo que celebrar de vez en cuando. Además el mes pasado la pasamos demasiado mal entre los dos. Ahora debemos recuperar un poco ese tiempo perdido. 

– ¿Lo preparaste tú? – inquirió Adrien sentándose frente a la mesa y observando todo lo que estaba servido–. Se ve delicioso– dijo él tras aquella típica sonrisa entusiasta que todo lo iluminaba.

– Si, aproveché que mis padres no estuvieron esta noche. Volverán en algún tiempo, no estoy segura en cuanto. Los invitaron a participar en un concurso en Londres, de panadería y pastelería, así que, hasta que no termine ese concurso, no volverán.

– Entonces... ¿estaremos tú y yo solos esta noche? – inquirió Adrien entusiasmado y nervioso. Hacía tiempo que no compartía intimidad con aquella chica y deseaba tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos. De hecho, desde que se generó toda esa confusión y aquel inevitable desenlace, no había tenido oportunidad de estar con su chica a solas de nuevo.

– Esta noche es... para los dos, gatito– respondió ella con las mejillas tan rojas como un tomate.

– y... ¿Podré venir a visitarte todas las noches hasta que tus padres vengan? – inquirió con coquetería el chico sin saber disimular el entusiasmo que llevaba dentro.

Marinette sonrió y dejó escapar una risa traviesa.

– Sólo y si te portas bien, gatito.

Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquello le hacía ilusión. Pasar las noches, todas las noches con su amada. Intentar hacerle el amor de nuevo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de repente ante aquel pensamiento e intentó distraer su mente tras servirse algo de lo que ella había servido sobre la mesa.

Iniciaron aquella cena entre charlas amenas, algunos chistes y varios suspiros prolongados mientras disfrutaban el uno del otro de su compañía. En más de una ocasión sus dedos se entrelazaron, mientras con los pulgares acariciaban la superficie de sus manos. En más de una ocasión sus miradas se sumergieron la una en la otra, sin decir una sola palabra, dejando que el momento y el silencio lo dijera todo. Sentir todas aquellas vibraciones que los rodeaban, que se extendían por cada roce que se daban desde la punta de sus dedos, era simplemente maravilloso para ellos. 

Y entonces los recuerdos de su segundo encuentro resurgieron en aquel breve silencio que surgió entre ellos y en el que sólo disfrutaban de un dulce intercambio de miradas.

Aquella noche también había ido como Chat Noir. Adrien no tenía cabida en su corazón, pues le había rechazado una tarde en la que ella se le había declarado, y en su desesperación, la había conquistado como aquel gato negro que se colaba por su balcón.

Aquella noche en la que todo comenzó como algo "accidental", el fingía que estaba patrullando por aquella zona y se dejó caer en el balcón haciendo el mayor ruido posible para que la joven saliera.

– ¿Chat Noir? – dijo la joven en cuanto salió y encontró al gato intentando arreglar un pequeño desastre que por descuido había causado... otra vez, aunque aquello, por unos instantes le pareció que podía ser... intencional– ¿Qué es lo que haces? – inquirió ella apresurándose a recoger la tierra y las plantas del par de macetas que se habían roto y esparcido por el suelo.

– Lo siento princesa, yo de verdad no quería...– intentó disculparse el joven avergonzado, pues, aunque quería hacer ruido para llamar su atención, jamás había sido su intención dañar algo otra vez, menos aquellas plantas que en varias ocasiones había visto cómo la chica contemplaba y con mimos regaba cada día después de la escuela. Ya era la segunda vez que las dañaba.

– Ya, ya... gatito, no te preocupes– dijo Marinette mientras tomaba las plantas con delicadeza y las organizaba dentro de la regadera mientras conseguía nuevas macetas en las cuales poder plantarlas–. No les pasó nada, están bien. Solo que tendrás que responder por...– soltó ella un poco divertida en modo de broma y sin embargo, el joven, sin terminar de escuchar lo que ella decía, saltó del balcón e inmediatamente se perdió entre las sombras de las calles, para minutos después, regresar con un par de nuevas macetas y entregárselas.

¿De dónde las había sacado? No tenía idea, porque a aquella hora era probable que muy pocas florerías estuvieran abiertas aún, y era por aquella razón que comenzaba a presentir que aquello lo había hecho a propósito. Soltó a reír de inmediato en cuanto lo vio regresar con las dos macetas, pero su risa se acalló cuando de su espalda el joven gato le extendía un precioso ramo de hermosas y fragantes rosas.

Marinette se sonrojó y las recibió con timidez acercándolas más para percibir mejor su aroma y su belleza.

– No hacía falta que te molestaras– dijo ella con voz queda mirándolo un tanto cohibida–. Son solo unas macetas, no necesitabas...

– Pero quise hacerlo princesa– dijo el acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano le dejó en su dorso un sutil beso–. Lamento los daños que hice y espero me disculpe por la intromisión. Sólo estaba patrullando esta zona y creo que fui un poco torpe.

– Eso no es habitual en ti gatito– comentó la joven que inmediatamente comenzó a replantar las plantas que el gato había tirado momentos antes–. ¿Y qué hacías patrullando a estas horas? ¿No es muy temprano aún para patrullar?

– Un poco– respondió él sin darle mucha importancia a aquella pregunta–. Es que tenía algo de tiempo libre y no había nada más que hacer– y aunque aquello también era cierto, no era la verdadera razón por la que él estaba allí. Ella no podía enterarse aún de que ella era la razón para aquella inesperada visita–. Déjame ayudarte, o te ensuciarás toda de tierra.

– Ya estoy llena de tierra– dijo Marinette mostrándole sus manos con una linda sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Ambos rieron mientras se divertían replantando en el balcón. Hablaron un poco de mucho y nada al mismo tiempo, de la escuela, de los amigos... Marinette hablaba más que Chat Noir, y el adoraba escucharla hablar. Cómo Adrien él jamás había escuchado ni visto a la chica desenvolverse de aquella manera y le parecía aún más encantadora. Como Ladybug, ella no le tenía tanta confianza.

– Te amo princesa– soltó sin pensar el gatito mientras limpiaban sus manos en una cuenca de agua que la joven había subido a su balcón. La joven lo miró estupefacta con sus hermosos ojos bien abiertos, tratando de asimilar aquellas palabras y haciendo sonrojar a aquel gatito–. ¡Ay no! ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

La chica asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza e intentando recomponer su compostura, volvió a limpiar lo que quedaba de tierra en el cuenco de agua.

– Pensé que te gustaba Ladybug– dijo ella tomando una toalla y secando sus manos. Aunque él ya le había aclarado lo que sentía, solo quería fastidiarlo un rato.

– Si, pero ella me dio calabazas– dijo él observándola fijamente. Quería evitar perderse todas las expresiones que ella podría hacer mientras hablaban de aquel tema.

– Entonces yo soy su reemplazo– soltó ella sin inmutarse ante las palabras que decía Chat.

– No, no, no, no, no– Negó rápidamente Chat agarrándola de la mano e impidiendo que ella le diera la espalda–. Sólo que me di cuenta que mis sentimientos estaban... mal dirigidos. Yo a ella la admiro, siempre, desde el comienzo y confundí mis sentimientos. Pero tú... yo... desde que te vi por primera vez...– Adrien no sabía que decir. No quería mentirle, puesto que jamás había querido ver a Marinette con otros ojos que no fueran de amistad, y sin embargo se había dado cuenta, muy tarde, que siempre le había gustado, pero se había negado a creerlo, se había cegado por su propio alter-ego, y no pudo reconocerla tras el antifaz─. Pensé que ya te lo había dicho.

Marinette aguardaba a que él siguiera, pero no obtuvo más palabras de aquel gatito. Lo único que consiguió de él fue un tierno beso que robó de sus labios y que la tomó por sorpresa. No se apartó. Ella aceptó aquel beso. De todas formas, Adrien la había rechazado a ella hacía ya un buen tiempo y no había recibido otra respuesta más que la indiferencia. Prefirió apartarse de él y guardar distancia para no lastimarse más con su presencia. Incluso había retirado de su habitación todas las fotos del joven que cada mañana tras despertar, la saludaban con su sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos esmeralda. Tal vez ya era tiempo y su corazón debía sanar. Tal vez se daría oportunidad siendo Marinette con aquel gatito solitario.

Aquel beso quedó grabado en ambos muy profundamente.

– ¿Puedo regresar mañana? – inquirió el joven gatito mientras juntaba su frente con la de la joven que sonrojada correspondía su mirada–. Antes de iniciar los patrullajes... ¿Puedo venir?

– Sólo si te portas bien– respondió Marinette apartando aquel gatito con un pícaro toque de su dedo en la nariz del joven.

El corazón de Adrien latía a mil por hora tras recordar aquel mágico momento. Incluso había tomado especial cariño a esas plantas que ahora crecían hermosas en el jardín que Marinette cuidaba en su balcón. Él mismo le había ayudado muchas veces a cuidar de aquellas plantas, que, de cierta forma, sentía que lo habían ayudado a acercarse al corazón de la mujer que tanto amaba.

Tras terminar la cena, ambos se sentaron en el sofá rosa que Marinette tenía en su habitación y se acomodaron bajo una manta para ver una película juntos. Sin darse cuenta, ambos se quedaron dormidos hasta la luz del alba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola Hola mis queridos lectores de las hojitas. 
> 
> Ya sé que esta historia va demasiado lenta, pero creo que es mejor de esta manera, y más adelante se darán cuenta que estas partes tan tiernas y bonitas tienen un propósito.
> 
> Un abrazo:
> 
> El Gato Azul.


End file.
